1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to throttle control apparatus for carburetors of internal combustion engines and specifically to controls which can accurately vary and affect the amount of atomized gasoline flowing to the manifold of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known throttle control apparatus for carburetors is that they fail to be accurate and precise in their manner of control.
Another problem is that they tend to waste gasoline and increase gasoline consumption in the engines with which they are normally associated.
Another problem with known type throttle controls is that they do not offer any additional atomization or breaking up of the suspended gasoline particles as atomized and drawn into the carburetor through the conventional venturi system.
Another problem with known type carburetion systems is that they tend to increase the pollutions emitted by the internal combustion engines with which they are used and do not help to reduce such pollution.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: E. E. Richardson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,270,327, June 25, 1918, E. F. Ciglia and L. F. Pelletier, 1,375,898, Apr. 25, 1921, C. Brown, 1,422,413, July 11, 1922, A. E. Raque et al, 1,624,281, Apr. 19, 1927, H. H. Timian, 1,897,540, Feb. 14, 1933, E. R. Schneider, 2,684,059, July 20, 1954. None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.